1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure-sensitive conductive strip switch assembly having a high sensitivity and to a method of manufacturing the same without a substantially high number of reject products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The switch of this type comprises a pressure-sensitive conductive rubber, a pair of conductive materials such as metal wire cloths of plain weave sandwiching the conductive rubber therebetween, and a rubber sheath covering them. Since such a switch must be continuously manufactured as a continuous length at a thickness as thin as possible, however, there have hitherto been many problems in the manufacturing technique.
For instance, it is difficult to maintain the sandwich structure of the conductive rubber and the conductive materials at a proper arranging state inside the rubber sheath, resulting in the formation of short-circuit in the finished product. Alternatively, a part of the rubber sheath may get inside of the conductive material to produce an insulation portion in the finished product. As a result, the manufacture of the conventional pressure-sensitive conductive switch is very low in reliability.